


Things Are About To Change

by CassandraMae



Series: Kai Parker Imagines [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMae/pseuds/CassandraMae
Summary: Y/N and Kai are in a relationship and one day after they had a bad fight Y/N finds out about her pregnancy.





	Things Are About To Change

It was late night already as Y/N finally heard how the door was opened. She had waited the whole day for her boyfriend to come back from “ _doing business_ ”sitting on the couch and watching movie after movie. Lately, it had become one of his new habits to leave her early in the morning only to show up when she was asleep already. That’s why this time she had wanted to stay awake, she wanted to confront him about all of this. 

She and Kai had started their relationship over a year ago after she was the one who prevented his death. Damon would’ve chopped his head off if she hadn’t secretly used her magic on him, giving him a magical neck snap. Although she was aware of all the things, Kai had still she was the only one who thought he deserved another chance. No matter who it was, Y/N always saw the good in people. She just couldn’t believe someone was downright evil. 

Kai had been astonished that she had come to his rescue. Never before had anyone done anything nice for him and soon he found himself wanting to learn more about Y/N. They had met more often not caring about the things people were saying as they saw them together. After all this time he had finally found the one person who cared about him and who was able to love him for who he was. 

But recently everything had changed. Y/N got the feeling she wasn’t enough for him anymore, that he rather spent time with anyone else except her. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was gonna do or say to him. She only knew that things needed to change. 

Hearing his footsteps coming closer to the living room of their shared apartment she turned off the tv and sat straight on the couch. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. 

“Oh… hi.” Kai greeted her, sounding simultaneously surprised and worried. He stayed in the door frame watching her from a distance. Something was strange. “Is everything okay?”

A hysterical laugh escaped her mouth as she stood up moving two steps closer to Kai. The laugh was humorless, falling silent after a few seconds. “You’re kidding, right?” Y/N raised an eyebrow. She was genuinely interested if it was just a joke. In her opinion, it was more than obvious that everything was _not_ okay.  

Only then Kai realized tears were glistening in her eyes. It broke his heart seeing her like this, not knowing what the reason for it was. He tried to shorten the distance between them, to take her into his arms but she took a step back. Sadness and anger flashed in her eyes.

“Y/N, talk to me. Tell me what happened.” He begged. With every passing minute, he hated the situation more. But the girl kept quiet, avoiding to look Kai into the eyes as she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold her tears any longer. 

One more time he reached out his hand, trying to pull her towards him. Yet again she dodged him. A quiet sigh escaped her mouth as she looked up. 

“You. You happened.” Her voice was barely a whisper; nonetheless, Kai understood her. Y/N saw hurt and incomprehension on his face, and suddenly all her sadness turned into anger. “You disappear every morning before I’m even awake and come back home late at night when I’m already asleep. I haven’t seen you in weeks cause you always have better things to do! You rather _do your business_ than spend time with your girlfriend!”

Her voice was getting louder with each word as anger slowly was taking her over. These were rare moments as Kai usually was the one to get furious and snap. Not this time. Now he was calm, sensing a storm would come. 

“I can ex-” He started but was cut off by her. “No, I don’t want to hear your excuses.” She couldn’t hold the tears any longer as they streamed down her cheeks, leaving a fine wet line. Every time she wiped them away with the back of her hand new tears had already formed and made their way down. By now her eyes had become red and puffy.

Seeing her this way, not being able to do anything about it, broke his heart. It felt like it was ripped out of his chest and thrown away. 

“Please, Y/N, let me explain. Just give me one more chance.” He pleaded as he took another step towards her. This time she didn’t back away although there was still too much space between them. 

Y/N exhaled deeply after the tears had finally stopped. She still loved Kai, and she knew it was impossible to not love him anymore, but she had already given him so many chances. However, in each and every opportunity he had managed to do something stupid, but she had always forgiven him. Now she needed to think about herself, even though it would probably shatter her heart into million pieces. 

A few minutes both of them were quiet. Kai kept his gaze on her while Y/N vehemently looked on the ground. All of a sudden she raised her head, staring into his piercing blue eyes. Angry. Sad. Desperate. 

“Maybe my friends were right, and you really aren’t capable of loving or caring about someone.” She stormed past him and out of their apartment. Kai listened to her footsteps as she ran out into the night. He just couldn’t believe what she had said. 

By now he had tears in his eyes, too, hating how weak it made him feel. He wiped them away and made a decision. He wouldn’t give up on her that easily. No, he would try to bring her back and better himself. 

Taking his jacket he walked out of the apartment, using his vamp-speed to go to the place she most likely would be. Before he even got there, he saw someone lying on the ground. Y/N. 

“No!”

He kneeled down next to her, biting his wrist and bringing it up to her lips. Gently he stroked her hair waiting for her to wake up, tears glistening in his eyes. Her breathing was shallow, hear heartbeat slow and uneven. 

“Come on, wake up.”

She still didn’t. Kai tried different spells, but nothing seemed to work. She didn’t wake up. That’s why he lifted her up and brought her to the next hospital. Immediately she was taken away from him as the only thing he could do was to sit and wait. 

To him, it felt like hours in which he had started pacing, hoping someone would finally tell him what was up. He hated that he wasn’t able to help her, worried that it might be something that couldn’t be healed, something that would tear them apart. He didn’t want to lose her, and he didn’t want that their last memory together to be a memory of them fighting.

“Mr. Parker?” 

A nurse had approached him. He couldn’t read her expression though he hoped she had something good to say. There was no life without Y/N in it.

“Your girlfriend is still unconscious, but she will most likely wake up in the next few minutes. If you like you can go to her room and wait there until she awakes.” She said leading the way.

Taking a deep breath he stepped in, seeing her laying flat on the bed. Her breathing and heartbeat had turned normal again, and it seemed like she was just sleeping. Kai sat down on a chair next to her, gently brushing her cheek with his fingertips. He rested his hand on hers making sure he would feel it if she woke up. Closing his eyes he listening to her heartbeat as it was slowly calming him down. 

Suddenly he felt her move, shifting her head, so she was able to look at him.

“Kai? What are you doing her?” She sounded weak, exhausted. Nevertheless, she intertwined her fingers with his causing him to give her a smile.

“You fainted… after our fight. I found you and brought you here because neither my blood nor my magic helped you.” He explained, gingerly brushing a strand of hair from her face. They kept quiet, getting lost in each other’s gazes. 

The door was opened, and a young doctor came in. Even though they broke the eye contact, they still held hands. The doctor had a smile on her face as she approached the couple, looking at Y/N. 

“Miss Y/L/N? We found out the reason you fainted.” She said nicely. There was a small break before she continued. “You’re pregnant. Congratulations.” 

Her eyes went wide in shock and surprise. It was unbelievable. It was impossible. Kai was a vampire, he couldn’t procreate - that was one of the simplest rules. He couldn’t believe it either, but as he listened, he could hear it. There was a second heartbeat coming from Y/N. The heartbeat of his child. Their child. 

“I’ll be a father.” He whispered, pulling Y/N towards him for a hug. She wrapped her hands around his neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She hadn’t forgotten about their fight, but somehow it had become irrelevant. 

As Kai let go of her, she sank back into the pillows. The doctor had left them alone which gave them the time and space to talk. 

“Can you forgive me?” Kai asked, using his best puppy eyes to get her to say yes. He knew how hard it was for her to resists him then. Y/N sighed but slowly nodded as a small smile spread across her lips. 

“Of course. But there’s one thing you need to promise me.” Her face turned serious. “Don’t ever leave me - us - alone again. Don’t spend days not coming home and not telling me where you are. If we want this to work, I need to know I can rely on you again.”

“I promise.” He kissed her forehead, resting his hand on her stomach. He didn’t really care about how it was possible, he just enjoyed to know that he was going to be a father. And he made a promise to himself he would be a better father than his was ever to him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t even let you explain yourself.” She said. “Although I can pin it on the pregnancy typical mood changes now.” 

She winked at him as they burst into laughter. Yes, everything would go back to normal, and in a few months, they would be a happy little family. 


End file.
